Ethera: Dark Genesis
Ethera was an MMORPG created with the RealmCrafter: Standard engine by original forum user Vesuvius and was announced on the original forums on January 28th 2006. Story Taken from the Etherea website: For centuries the ancient races of Etherea have been separated by vast oceans. These races had formed their own kingdoms and ways of life, independent and unaware of the possibility that other races existed beyond the vast oceans. That was all about to change though... A powerful mage and academic of one of the races began to study the ways of the Dark Arts, an ancient way of life and study of magic long forgotten. Through ancient texts and scrolls he delved deeper than any person was believed to have gone. Despite warnings and ridicule from his fellow people he continued to research and dabble in a dangerous and almost all but forgotten way of magic. One night he was visited in a dream by a dark figure that revealed to him the other races. He told many of his fellow people and the elders, but this only enraged the elders and made the others mock him. The mage's rage only fuelled his desire to find a way to communicate with these races. A month after his first dream he was re-visited by the dark figure. In this dream he was told that he was to bring life back to the Dark Arts and reveal the past and truth as to why and how the races that once were together were separated. Upon waking he jumped out of his bed and went to the Elder's Libary, killing the guards he stole one of the ancient manuscripts and headed out to the furthest coast line from the elders city, there he hid and studied the scripts for days trying to find a way to communicate with the other races. He tried many spells and potions to create a way of communication between the races, but none of them worked. He thought he had finally found a way when he accidentally opened a powerful portal to the unknown land of Etherea. The mage entered the land in a rage of excitement and partial madness, his proof was here and nothing would stop him. He was determined to fulfil his destiny and prove everyone wrong. He followed a shadowy figure across the lands and opened up 3 other portals, each to another race's homeland. The portals required powerful magic and energy to open which left him weaker with each one. When he was finished he was exhausted and weak, he went off into the darkness of Etherea and has not been heard from since. Many people of Etherea believe he was merely a legend and that the portals were opened up by a disturbance in the magic flowing through the land and air. Others think that the Elders opened up the portals as a test and to cleanse the homelands, seeing who all would obey them and stay in the homelands. It is your destiny to find out the truth. Welcome to Etherea Original Forum Post This is the original forum post, unedited: It seems different groups are posting a thread about their game and I figured I'd do the same for Etherea: Dark Genesis, it's very awesome to see the work and art from other teams so I thought I'd give back and share Etherea's. We don't have many screenshots yet, we are waiting on MT to do the terrains and world building, but concept art and models are coming in abundantly. The only real thing we could use right now is a texturer, so some of the models may not be textured. Anyway on to the cool stuff! Some of the concept art is on our main site, www.etherea-dg.com, and the rest will be uploaded later but here some of the pictures: The Four Races Elf- Human Minotaur Panterran Some of the mobs: I'll post more later and then some models. Thanks ^_^ Screenshots Here are some screenshots that were salvaged from the original website: